Wind-Slasher Demon Rimudo
'''Wind-Slasher Demon Rimudo '(風斬鬼リムド, Fuuzanki Rimudo) is the second chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden.'' Summary Takiko were surprised whether this a dream or even a reality. She was shocked to see monsters coming to attack, she then tries to find something to defend herself. She grabbed a stick from snowy ground. The girl was surprised to see the girl trying to defend herself from the monster. Takiko was prepared to attack and she thinks it was all dream. Back in the real world, Einosuke was screaming in hallway searching for Takiko and then, he bumped into Takao who was asking there's was a light coming from the direction of Okuda's house. After Osugi said that Professor Okuda went back to think, he finally realizes Takiko has been sucked into the book. Osugi volunteered to search around the house while Einosuke went back to see the book, he then grabbed Takiko's ribbon, it was frozen. He opened the book and later surprised again the book creating the story itself. Einosuke opened the page's book he was panicking and sweating. Osugi came running towards him saying Takiko wasn't around the house, Osugi touched his shoulder and asking if he was fine. Einosuke said nothing and hugged the book closed in his chest tightly. In the book, Takiko trying to fight all the monsters who appeared before her sight. She was thinking what should she do then the monster came attacking, the girl who was chained decided to help her. With the wind, she released herself from the chains that bind her. Takiko closed her eyes, without a second all the monsters have been defeated. The girl then walks away and then Takiko throw the stick into her head making her fall unconscious, Takiko then walks to him and she surprised she has a high fever. Takiko proceeds to carry her arms in her shoulder since she can't withstand the cold both of them fall and someone appeared like a Baby poked her forehead she opened her eyes and look to the direction of his finger there's was a town there. She smiled. The baby disappeared before her sight. She walked through the town, everyone who saw her, looking suspicious. The girl told her to come to an inn and asked for a room and a doctor. the son of the owner comes running to his dad and said that girl looks like Rimudo. The father had doubt in his words. Takiko then put her to the bed, she opens her clothes and saw a marking which says "Woman". The girl is in pain, Takiko also too opened her clothes and come above her and hugged her. She thinks again what her father said. Suddenly the mark disappears. The girl turned into a man. Takiko quickly goes out the bed and screaming making all the people in the building could hear her as well. She was surprised and was sure he was a she. the man was disturbed by her loud sound but asked her to come to bed to warm up. Takiko crying. So, the man turned into a girl once again and they both warmed each other until Takiko fell asleep. Takiko woke up and saw the girl has turned back into a man and throw him a pillow. Takiko changing clothes while he turned the opposite way. Takiko finally realized she was already inside of The Universe of the Four Gods the man was surprised to see her saying that. The man came delivering them the food he noticed there's a sign of chained bracelet in that man's hands. The man then comes out from the room telling the others. Uruki shocked again there is no way that girl he just met is the Priestess of Genbu. The man went sitting for eating, Takiko was curious what is the "Priestess of Genbu" and asked the man he told him to look into the wall tapestry. He said that is Genbu, the deity of the North alongside Seiryuu, Byakko, and Suzaku. He began to explain to her the so-called priestess about a legendary girl comes from another world before the country ruined. Takiko was surprised but understood. The man just easy-going and tells her that is a stupid legend. Takiko went into a lot of thinking. The man just stand up and prepared to leave the inn, Takiko noticed and followed him. There's an arrow from nowhere just shoot, there's was a Guy who said that he was the wind demon Rimudo. All the people in the building was talking to each other. Takiko face went blank. the black man just chatters proudly because he has escaped his execution and wants his head. Rimudo grabbed Takiko and jumped, the guy with the arrow still attacking but to no avail. He began to defend himself but one of arrow got into his shoulder. The police came and went apprehend him and told Takiko to go back to where she belongs. Suddenly Takiko body was glowing silver light. Uruki has gone. and She realizes Rimudo isn't there, then the arrow man grabbed her hand. The man named Soruen tells him that he can't deny his destiny as one of Genbu Warriors. Takiko was taken by the mysterious arrow man. In Rimudo's mind, did that Takiko really the priestess of Genbu? Category:Manga Category:Media Category:Chapters